


Date Night

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cheer up, Cute, Date Night, F/M, John Lennon - Freeform, Night, One Shot, Sad, Short Story, date, return of the crazy ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: Cute date night.





	

John was not really happy this morning. His record label was closing and that meant John had to find another record label. He laid in bed for most of the day, upset and angry. Julia came upstairs several times to check on him and he just didn't want to get up. She climbed into the bed with him and sat on his lap. "John, please come downstairs and eat. You haven't eaten anything all day." He shook his head and looked at her. "Honey please?" She asked again and he shook his head no. 

Julia sighed and looked at her husband. "What will make you get out of bed and go eat something?" 

"No." He simply answered.

"There has to be something that you want to get you out of bed." She told him. 

"Nope." He said.

Julia thought to herself for a moment. "How about we go on a date?" Julia asked him and he nodded. 

They got ready for the date and headed out the door. They talked in the car about where they were going to eat and decided on a restaurant a couple of miles from the house. They got out of the car and John walked to hold the door open for her. "John, it's been so long since I've seen you!" His ex girlfriend happened to be walking out of the restaurant they were about to enter. Julia had a sudden urge to kiss John. "Oh yeah hi." He simply said and smiled. His ex girlfriend hugged him like it's been forever since they've seen each other. He wasn't fond to see her. It freaked him out a bit, he hugged her back. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to be rude. Julia slowly walked up to John. "Oh I'm sorry." His ex let go. "I didn't know you two were on a date. I'll let you get back to it." She smiled and kissed John's cheek, before whispering in his ear, "See you at home babe." 

John's mouth dropped and he shivered at what she whispered to him. Julia was now full on angry. She looked at John and grabbed his face, kissing him. He kissed her back and smiled, knowing she had a bit of jealousy in her. She probably got it from him. Once she pulled away, she held his hand. "Goodbye!" She dragged John inside the restaurant. The ex, decided to come back in the restaurant. She worked there and John knew shit was about to happen. The ex decided she wanted to be their "waitress" just to talk to John. She walked over to them and asked, "Hello, my name is Thelma, I will be your waitress today, what would you like to drink?" 

John could feel the anger in his wife. He could just sense it. "Tea please..two teas.." 

Thelma nodded and smiled, writing down the order. "I'll be back, Johnny Poo." 

He gagged and rolled his eyes. "She's insane!" He whispered to Julia. Julia nodded and looked at him. "Baby calm down.." he smiled. "I've never seen you like this. I love it." Thelm soon came back and put John's tea cup down in front of him. She spilt Julia's tea on Julia and John thought she was going to snap. He heard her mutter a cuss word. He helped her get cleaned up while Thelma continued to apologize. "John I'm going to the bathroom." Julia got up and walked to the restroom. John sighed and waited on the bread to be served. Thelma came to John and apologized again. "It's alright don't worry love." 

Thelma kissed John, and John stood up, pushing her away from him. He wiped his lips. "I demand a new waitress!" 

Thelma came up to him and pulled him closer to her, kissing him again. He pulled away. "Where the fucks your manager?!" He yelled. 

Julia came out of the restroom and watched the kissing scene. She walked up to Thelma and pushed her away from her husband. She grabbed John's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant. She smacked John. "Why did you kiss her?!" She screamed. 

"What?! I didn't! She pulled me!" Julia got in the car and so did John. "You bloody believe I kissed her? Fuck no, not in a million years." Julia stopped the car. "John I know she didn't kiss you."

"Why the fuck did you slap me then?!" 

"To do this." She put the car in park and took off her seat belt. She got onto John's lap and kissed him passionately, closing her eyes. She held the kiss for more than a couple of seconds, which was turning John on. When she pulled away she looked at him. "I hate that girl with a passion." 

"Me to." He looked up at her. "Her breath was horrible." 

They looked at each other, John put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. "Ever made love in a car?"

"Yes." 

"With who?!" 

"You." She chuckled and looked at him. 

"Oh yeah.." 

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Want to go eat somewhere else?" She shook her head. "After all of that I'm full now." 

"Full of shit." He laughed and she hit his arm. 

"John just kiss me." She smiled at him.

He shook his head and smiled. "You didn't say please." 

"Kiss me please." He leaned in and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her softly. She smiled when he kissed her and wrapped her arms around his neck. John broke the kiss and brushed his lips over hers, their foreheads touching. They looked into each other's eyes, Julia moved her hand down beside the seat and reclined his seat back. "John.." 

"Hm?" He kept looking into her eyes and smiling. "I'm in love with you." She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm in love with you too." 

"John.." she took his hands and moved them to her stomach. She made his hand rub her stomach. "You're pregnant?" He asked her, his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. 

She nodded and smiled, looking at him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks. "Do you know how far along you are?" 

"6 weeks." She smiled. He continued to smile. "If it's a girl, can I spoil it?"

"I didn't let you spoil Tyde and Troye so no." She smiled. He was so happy. They were both so happy. He couldn't wait to have another kid. "Wait..the kids don't want me to quit music. How am I going to do it now when I'm trying to find another record label?" 

"John we have 8 months to worry about that. Everything will be alright."

He nodded and smiled. She was right, it all turned out alright.


End file.
